


You can have it all

by Queenofthebees



Series: A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A-Z Jonsa Kinks challenge, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Comeplay, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fluff, Gags, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Sub Sansa, Vaginal Fingering, dom jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 13:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: She loved Jon with all her heart. He was sweet, gentle and kind. And he had always been a tender lover, which she loved beyond words. Jon often spent an eternity lavishing her body with attention, coaxing release after release from her before he finally moved to take his own pleasure. But in the last few months, they had been exploring another side to their sex life with more dominance and submissive play. A few times Sansa played the dominant one and while they both undoubtedly enjoyed those times she loved the times when Jon dominated her. The times when he would tie her to the bed and make her beg, the times when he would pull her onto his lap and spank her until she could barely speak.Letter G (Gagging) of A-Z Jonsa Kink Challenge





	You can have it all

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Born on a horse by Biffy Clyro. (Which is hilarious by the way when it has lines like "I never had a lover who was my sister or my brother before" and "You can be my icy Queen until the end of time." lol) God bless Spotify shuffle for choosing to play it just as I was trying to think of a title :p

Sansa squirmed in her seat, eyes darting to and from the clock on the wall as she waited for Jon to come home from work. The parcel the postman had delivered and left in their recycling box was lying open on the coffee table. She had been too curious and nervous to wait for Jon to come home and open it with her. She grinned to herself, her thighs rubbing together as she thought of how he would punish her for it.

She loved Jon with all her heart. He was sweet, gentle and kind. And he had always been a tender lover, which she loved beyond words. Jon often spent an eternity lavishing her body with attention, coaxing release after release from her before he finally moved to take his own pleasure. But in the last few months, they had been exploring another side to their sex life with more dominance and submissive play. A few times Sansa played the dominant one and while they both undoubtedly enjoyed those times she loved the times when Jon dominated her. The times when he would tie her to the bed and make her beg, the times when he would pull her onto his lap and spank her until she could barely speak.

And now, they had decided to up the game even more with a gag. The thought of it was leaving her wet already. She wondered if Jon would spank her if he came home to find her hand down her knickers and the open box beside her. And as if summoned by her thoughts, she heard his car pull up on the street and the cutting of the engine.

She lay back in the couch, unbuttoning her work blouse and pulling off her knickers from beneath her skirt. She tossed them aside just as the door opened and Jon glanced at her as he shut it behind him. He spotted the open box, his eyebrows raising as he saw the gag on the table. He shrugged his jacket off, placing it over the arm of the chair as he reached for the item. She watched as he ran his hand over it, his fingers pushing through the ring to test the strength.

"Have you tried it on?" he asked, glancing back at her. She nodded and Jon grinned, placing it back on the table. When he turned to face her, he had a stern look on his face. "Without me?"

She shivered as he fell into his role, voice husky and low with warning. He approached her slowly, eyes travelling up and down her body, taking in her state of undress. He tutted as he grasped her open blouse.

"And you started to undress yourself too?" he growled.

"Oh this?" she teased, tugging on the sides of her open blouse to reveal her lacy blue bra beneath. "This is nothing, I don't have any knickers on either!"

Jon gave another low growl, crossing quickly to sit next to her. A hand landed on her thigh and traveled slowly up under her skirt. She bit her lip as his fingers pressed against her, running slowly up and down her slit.

"Oh, you  _bad_ girl!" he murmured, his eyes dark as he looked at her. "You should be punished."

She swallowed, her teeth digging hard into her lip as Jon gripped her hips, wordlessly pulling her up from the sofa. She stood as Jon grabbed the gag and then pulled her through to the bedroom. She shivered when Jon shut the door and curled a hand around her waist, pulling her arse against his crotch, grinding his hardening cock against her. She whimpered as he grasped the edges of her open blouse, pulling it until she moved her arms back, allowing him to slide the garment from her body. He tossed it wordlessly to the side and then she jerked as she felt his hands travel across the curve of her backside, over the material of her pencil skirt. His fingers grasped the zipper, pulling it gently down and Sansa wiggled herself out of it, smirking as the movement rubbed her against Jon's crotch.

He gave a warning rumble, deep in his throat that made her whimper in response. She felt him nudge his cock against her ass once more, silently nudging her towards the bed. She gave a shaky breath as she moved and she could feel his eyes on her ass as she bent over the bed, hands spread out in front of her to brace herself.  Jon groaned as his hands cupped her cheeks, grasping and squeezing the flesh. Sansa moaned softly, biting her lip in anticipation as Jon's hands moved away.

**THWACK**

She gasped softly as his hand came down on her right cheek. He always started off with a rather gentle strike, easing her into the punishment but it never took long for him to start raining down harder blows.

 **THWACK! THWACK!** **THWACK!**

"Oh god!" she moaned, her hips canting up to meet his hand. He moved suddenly, pulling her up from her position. He sat back down on the bed, laying her across his lap and Sansa gave another breathy moan as he grasped her wrists, holding them against her back with one hand while the other started his spanking once more.

**THWACK! THWACK! THWACK!**

She writhed beneath his hand, desperately rubbing against his trousers, moans and whimpers escaping her every time his hand came down. She had never came like this, he had never done it long enough and she knew they had other plans tonight, but she wondered if he would one day experiment with that challenge.

"Have you learned your lesson?" he growled after a another moment of his spanking, his hand swatting the top of her thighs this time. Sansa whimpered, her arms giving out as she collapsed against the covers, barely managing a nod as he gave her the last few spanks.

"Will you -" **THWACK-** behave yourself - **THWACK-**  now?"  **THWACK!.**

"Urgh, yes!" Sansa gasped. "I'll be your good girl!"

"Hmm, glad to hear it. I have plans for you tonight, my filthy girl!" he chuckled. He lifted her up gently, putting her face down on the bed. She heard him step away and out of the corner of her eye she saw him reach for the oil, a soft moan escaping her when she felt the cool liquid against her blazing skin. He massaged the oil in gently and she heard him chuckle when his thumb dropped to tease the puckered entrance, causing her to jerk and look over her shoulder at him. 

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked softly, giving him her best look of innocence. Jon hummed, crawling on top of the bed and straddling the back of her thighs.

"Not that, not tonight," he assured her. She watched as he reached for the gag, hands pulling the straps teasingly. He moved off of her once more, standing at the edge of the bed. "No, tonight you're going to pleasure me with that pretty little mouth of yours. On your back!"

She licked her lips as she did as she was told. He hummed in approval of her submissiveness and she watched as he padded to the cupboard, returning with the handcuffs they liked to use in their play. She raised her hands, letting her body stretch out across the bed. He grinned as he placed the key on the bedside table and then climbed back on top of her.

"Such a good girl now aren't you?" he cooed, taking her left wrist and clasping the handcuff around it. He pulled it through the bars of her headboard and clasping it around her right one. He reached for the gag, smirking at her. "Open your mouth for me."

She did so, a slight choked sound escaping her as he slipped the gag into her mouth, the ring holding it open as he secured it to the back of her head. She tugged on her binds once.  _I'm fine, continue._

He groaned as he sat back to look at her and Sansa's cheeks flushed as she felt herself drooling slightly. Jon, however, seemed fascinated at the sight, his eyes almost black as he stared at her open mouth. He stroked a finger down her cheek and then across her open mouth before he slipped it through the ring, pressing it against her tongue. Sansa slid her tongue along it slightly but the movement made her gag and Jon paused. She tugged twice on her binds  _Slow down._ He nodded, pulling the finger out slightly, just the tip pressed against the tip of her tongue. She slid her tongue across the pad of his forefinger, tugging once on the cuffs to show she was okay for him to continue. He moved it a little further in, listening and watching for any sign of distress. 

He pressed his middle finger against her lips, his eyes meeting hers. She tugged once and he slipped it slowly through the ring, groaning at the sight of her mouth being filled, the slow slide in and out of his fingers.

"Such a good girl," he murmured. "Such a pretty sight you make like this."

She whimpered, her thighs rubbing together as she felt the dampness there. Jon's free hand stroked down her side, grasping at her ribs softly. She raised herself up slightly, allowing him to slip the hand underneath to unclasp her bra. He pulled it from her, tossing it across the room. He pulled his fingers from her mouth, pressing the tip against her nipple and causing her to jerk. He pushed the finger of his left hand into her mouth as right fingers rubbed and plucked at her right nipple. She arched against the touch, drool trailing down her chin as she moaned. His left hand fingers left her mouth, treating her other nipple to the same treatment.

He pinched the buds sharply, Sansa's eyes rolling back at the combination of pain and pleasure. He grinned, his right hand sliding down her body, barely brushing the skin of her belly before settling on her damp curls. His finger dipped down, tracing the shape of her sex slowly, teasingly and Sansa shifted, parting her thighs to allow better access.

"Want me to touch you baby?" he asked. She nodded, a small whine escaping her. He smirked as she glared at him when he removed his hand. He reached for the key to the handcuffs, unlocking them and pulling her up. "Not yet, you were still a bad girl earlier and need to make it up to me. On your knees, you're going to suck my cock sweetheart!"

She moaned, sliding to her knees instantly, watching as he shifted slightly to unbuckle his trousers and shove them and his boxers down. His fingers tangled in her hair, pulling her forward and she pressed her hands against his thighs for purchase as he guided the head of his cock through the ring, her tongue darting out to lick around the slit. He held steady, not pushing anymore in as she slurped at the head.

He gasped as she traced her tongue along what she could reach, drool falling from the corner of her mouth as she slowly pushed forward. She gagged around him again, sliding back slightly. Jon's cock twitched slightly, a primal part of him aroused by the sound of her struggling to take him. But he ran his fingers tenderly through her hair, his brows furrowing. She tapped his thigh once to show she was fine and he relaxed slightly, falling back into his dominant role.

"You suck my cock so well even when you can't control anything," he groaned, starting to slowly guide her head into shallow bobbing movements. "Your mouth is so hot and wet. Gods, it is almost as good as your cunt."

He pulled her back slightly, glancing at the drool that coated him, his chest heaving as he stared at her. He reached suddenly, untying the straps of the gag and pulling it from her mouth. She stretched her jaw out a couple of times, a hand coming up to rub against it.

"I want you to suck me properly now," he commanded, holding his cock with one hand and guiding her with the other. "But when I cum in this pretty little mouth, I want to see it."

She moaned, nodding quickly before parting her lips to take him once more. She reached around to cup his arse, pulling him forward. He let out a curse as she relaxed her throat, tongue sliding against the length of him. She began a steady rhythm, moaning softly as she moved. Jon was panting above her, his hands grasping her hair tighter as he started to rut his hips, fucking her mouth desperately.

"Good girl," he groaned, gasping as she hallowed her cheeks. "Fuck, I'm ...I'm gonna..."

She pressed her tongue against the slit, lapping at the salty liquid there before she descended on him again, bobbing her head faster until he gasped and tensed, his seed filling her mouth. She pulled back and opened her mouth obediently. Jon's chest heaved, his eyes dark as he stared at his cum in her mouth. He grinned, fingers stroking her hair once more.

"Swallow, sweetheart," he commanded and Sansa closed her mouth and did as she was told. "Good girl. Now come and get your reward."

She pulled herself up, straddling his lap and Jon tugged her down into a sloppy kiss. They flipped them over, grinning at the gasp she gave him, the moan that fell from her lips as he descended down and took her nipple between his lips. He slid his hand down her side, stroking her hip bone and across her stomach before moving down and pressing once more against her sex.

"So wet for me," he mumbled against her breast, glancing up at her with a smirk. Sansa nodded, struggling to breath normally as he kissed along to her other breast. "What made you this wet sweetheart, hmm? Was it the spanking? Gagging you and taking my pleasure from you? Getting to suck my cock properly?"

"All of it," she whined, arching up as his lips closed over her left nipple, suckling softly while his right hand started to stroke between her legs, his thumb pressing against her clit. He slid a finger down to push inside of her and Sansa's hips rose desperately to meet the intrusion.

"What do you want sweetheart?" he asked, pushing another finger into her, pumping them slowly. Sansa mewled, pushing up as he fucked her with his fingers. "My fingers or my tongue baby?"

"Your cock," she answered, causing Jon's eyebrows to rise.

She loved Jon's mouth on her but she was already desperate and needing him to just fuck her already. He grinned when she told him such.

He reached for the top drawer, pulling a condom out and tearing the packet. Sansa spread her legs as he rolled the rubber down his length and slid between her parted thighs. He groaned as he pushed into her, Sansa gasping beneath him. He nuzzled her neck as they stayed still for a moment and Sansa smiled, kissing his cheek. Their game was over now.

He started to move slowly and Sansa grasped at his neck, pulling his mouth to hers. He moaned softly as she parted her lips, his tongue sliding past and mimicking the movements of his hips. Her legs tightened around him as she moved against him. He pressed a few pecks to her lips as he moved back, his pace getting faster and a hand sliding back down to rub at her clit. 

"Sansa," he moaned, his free hand pushing the hair from her face as they moved.

Sansa hummed softly in response, her eyes closing as she felt the starting stir of her climax in her belly. Her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails digging half-crescent moons into his skin that caused him to hiss. He started to pound into her harder, grunts falling more often from his mouth as he approached his own end. Sansa wailed as her own release took her, a series of 'oh gods' falling from her lips at the intensity. Jon whimpered, his hips jerking helplessly as she tightened around him. He released a desperate groan, pushing deep inside of her as he finished.

"Holy shit," he muttered, collapsing forward and only just bracing his hands above her head to stop himself crushing her. Sansa giggled.

"That was amazing," she agreed, panting beneath him. Her body was completely boneless and sated. Jon nodded against her, his own chest still heaving. She wound a hand in his hair, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pushing himself up to look at her. She nodded.

"I would have let you know if it was too much," she assured him, cupping his cheek and rearing up to give his lips a quick peck. He hummed softly, moving off of her completely. He pushed himself to stand.

"I'm going to have a shower," he said, padding over to the bin to remove the condom. He glanced over at her, his lips tugging into a devilish grin. "Want to join me?"

She was being greedy, she knew. Her body was more than satisfied already. But she never could resist Jon when he looked at her that way.

 

 


End file.
